Radio transmissions are analog in nature, considering the radio frequency signal being transmitted from a transmitter antenna to a receiver antenna. Radio receivers using a digital baseband circuit thus need to convert from analog to digital domain at some point. Analog-to-digital conversion may provide some issues, and one of them is aliasing effects. This is handled by applying an anti-aliasing filter prior to an analog-to-digital converter. However, filtering normally does not eliminate the issue completely, and some issues may still remain. It is therefore a desire to handle such remaining effects.